


Making Up

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [14]
Category: CSI: NY, Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Crossover, First Time, M/M, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Lucas clear the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

Joe walked back into his house and found Lucas reading on his bed. This was beginning to be a familiar ritual. He would say something stupid, Lucas would storm out and the next night he'd have to apologise and try again.

He knocked on the door frame again. "Can we talk?"

Lucas looked up and then rolled over with his back to him, pretending to read his book.

"Look, just stop acting like a sulky child," Joe snapped. "I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"Then why don't you go and talk to someone else," Lucas snapped. "I wouldn't try Mac; I think he's already taken. John's free though."

"Damn it, Lucas, maybe if you'd listened to what I was trying to say instead of what you thought I was going to say you wouldn't be acting like such a moron," Joe snapped, stomping out of the house and sitting on the porch steps, his head in his hands. He couldn't even get through a simple apology without ending up fighting with Lucas again.

Lucas rolled over and stared at the empty doorway in surprise, trying to remember Joe's exact words the previous night. He got up and went looking for Joe, stopping behind him on the porch.

"So if you don't want to sleep with John, why did you say he was more attractive than I am?" he asked.

Joe shrugged. "Because objectively he is: we have more in common, he's closer to my age. I said if I wanted just some fun I'd be with him, but in case you didn't notice, I wasn't with him. I was with you."

Lucas sat down next to him. "So you wouldn't rather be with him?"

"I don't know," Joe said. "It depends if we're going to end up fighting every night."

"Considering in the last forty-eight hours you've called me a woman, a sulky child, and told me I'm not attractive, I think you'd be fighting with anyone," Lucas pointed out. "We got on all right before; I don't see why we can't now as long as you stop saying stupid things."

Joe sighed. "I'm sorry. I was never that good at talking when I was dating women and that was without the added weirdness of you being a man."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "So now I'm weird too?"

"No!" Joe exclaimed, turning to look at him and then growling when he realised Lucas was grinning at him. "I'm really sorry. I was trying to say that I like you a lot and I think I could fall for you maybe."

Lucas leaned against him. "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, but I was scared I was going to take this more seriously than you are and get hurt somewhere down the road."

Joe wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry. If you weren't important to me I wouldn't be here. I'm not that desperate to get laid. Can we try this again?"

Lucas smiled. "Maybe we can start with the kiss we didn't get yesterday?"

Joe smiled and pulled Lucas closer. This he could do without worrying about his inexperience. Kissing was kissing whether it was a man or a woman. He brushed his lips against Lucas and then held him closer as he deepened the kiss. They only broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

Joe looked up and Lucas turned around and blushed as he saw Mac standing there. "Um, hi Mac, was there something you wanted?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"Nope," Mac said with a broad grin. "I just wanted to see how Joe was doing. I heard that he hurt his hand yesterday. Seems he's doing just fine though." He winked at them and Joe laughed, leaning his head against Lucas' shoulder so he didn't have to look at Mac. "I'll see you both at dinner... assuming you don't get sidetracked," he added with another grin.

"I hate Marines," Joe muttered as Mac walked away.

Lucas laughed. "Come on, let's get inside before anyone else interrupts," he said. "I want to see if I can teach you a thing or two."


End file.
